


I'll be waiting

by Rica_Elakha



Series: The Hero and the Drago(o)n [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3.3 Spoilers, Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Other, post 3.3, something between fluff and sadness idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rica_Elakha/pseuds/Rica_Elakha
Summary: The Dragonsong War was finally over. With peace settling in, journeys start anew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive and after a year, back with more Estinien/WoL. \o/
> 
> I own nothing.

The whole city of Ishgard was bustling with people – not only those who inhabited the city, but residents of Ishgard, Whitebrim, Falcon’s Nest and all surrounding settlements alike. Understandable, since not a single soul wanted to miss the event of Ser Aymeric de Borel’s investiture. Although a great many of those people was most likely more interested in the Dravanian guests than the actual investiture.

You sighed. It had been quite an ordeal to break free from all those that were burning to ask you questions, citizens wanting to thank their saviour, and nobles simply wanting to make their names known to the Warrior of Light. Thankfully, someone else had managed to catch their attention with an action almost as mesmerizing as slaying a Great Wyrm, at least in Ishgardian eyes.

… though you yourself had to admit that Ser Aymeric taking off to the skies on Verdrfolnir was truly a sight to behold. You could hear the mumblings, whispers and voiced thoughts of the people. They were calling him an Azure Dragoon for a new age, and that thought brought a smile to your face, although part of those words gave your heart a small jab.

With the attention not fixated on you, for once, you grabbed the chance and ever so slowly and inconspicuous made your way through the crowd and finally away from all the hustle and excitement. You needed some room to breathe – and think.

A good distance away from the crowd, you stopped. There was a familiar figure, along with a not yet familiar face, that had caught your attention. It was a truly unusual sight at first, the man before you not clad in his usual armour, but instead in black trousers and some kind of blue shirt.

At first, you were at loss for words, but then, your mind made up. “So, you’re leaving?” The short question was enough to divert his attention towards you, and the Azure Dragoon – former Azure Dragoon, you reminded yourself – turned around to face you. “Ah, the hero of the hour”, he remarked, and he slightly tilted his head before answering. His face was so pretty, something you’d never have expected with his deep voice and snarky behaviour. “Shouldn’t the Warrior of Light be at the investiture, to be admired and praised by the people? But as far as it concerns your question, yes, I am indeed leaving, for there is much I ought to do. Embarking on a journey of my very own, tying up some loose ends… there are many things I need to do, and with that damn Wyrm’s grasp finally gone, I’ll be able to tackle all those.”

All you could do in response was to nod, with a wry smile sneaking onto your lips. “I think that’s understandable. I, too, will be leaving for a solitary journey, before returning to the usual routine with the Scions.” You had made the decision some time ago because you, too, needed to tie up loose ends, to process all that had happened, and to say some proper goodbyes.

But the thought of him leaving on his own, for an indefinite time, to Twelve-knew-where, stabbed your heart yet again. You still carried a burden of your very own, unspoken words that were gnawing at you, begging to spill out. Not for the first time, you proceeded to subdue those thoughts, gaze falling to the ground. He had voiced his desire for a carefree journey before, when you were journeying together with Ysayle and Alphinaud. If he truly wished for it, it would be cruel to deny him this.

"Is aught amiss?" Estinien asked. Hastily, you shook your head and faced him again. Your sudden downcast gaze must have been confusing, if not revealin. "No, I’m fine. Simply lost in thoughts, that is.", you clarified. The Elezen looked at you warily, as if waiting for something, but didn’t speak up.

You smiled. A warm, honest smile. "May Halone guide your journey then." Not that you were a pious follower of Halone, but it seemed appropriate. Estinien bowed. "Farewell then, Warrior of Light." There was another small stab to your heart as he turned to leave.

"There is one more thing that won’t leave my mind", he suddenly said while standing still once again. "From what I was able to witness myself at the Steps of Faith, and from what Aymeric told me, you were overflowing with a resolution barely imaginable back then. So overflowing, apparently, that it came as a surprise to everyone even after all you accomplished so far. I can’t help but being curious about what could spark such a resolve. A resolve strong enough to even withstand a Great Wyrm’s flames."

He was scrutinizing you with a curious gaze now, and your confidence grew. Challenging, you were looking directly into his eyes. That alone made your stomach fill with warmth. "There was something I really wanted to do, needed to do. A thing which, at that moment, was more important to me than anything else has ever been before. I would have given my life for that back then."

The former Azure Dragoon looked at you knowingly, before giving a small smile himself. "I see" was all he said, as he turned to leave once more. "Safe journey to you as well."

As he departed, you bit your lip before yelling after him. "Hey, Estinien?" You were smiling and waving him goodbye now. "Should your journey ever lead you to Mor Dhona, come see me at the Rising Stones. There’s a really good cook around there, a warm fireplace, and… I’ll be waiting!" _Always_ , you added silently.

You could have sworn the cold wind carried a promise with your name, not a mere title, to your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... at least it's happier than the last one...?  
> First time I actually let WoL speak. Not sure whether I like it.
> 
> Also, I'm planning a little Christmas-thingy for Estinien/WoL. Let's just say that for that, I'll be accepting 24 prompts throughout November, so if you have prompts or ideas revolving around Christmas/winter, let me know!


End file.
